


WANT

by dugeumdugeum_tokki



Category: Monsta X (Band), SHINee, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Gay Sex, M/M, Morning Sex, Needy Park Jimin (BTS), Nipple Play, Not Beta Read, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, needy sex
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25894390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dugeumdugeum_tokki/pseuds/dugeumdugeum_tokki
Summary: Taemin é um promissor e famoso ator de doramas que divide o apartamento com seu namorado Jimin, um bem sucedido dançarino e coreografo.Ambos mantém uma relação secreta com Shownu, um idol de uma famosa banda de kpop.E este é um fim de semana na vida desse triângulo amoroso cheio de paixão e desejo.
Relationships: Lee Taemin/Park Jimin (BTS), Lee Taemin/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu
Kudos: 3





	WANT

Leves raios de sol entravam pelas frestas na persiana da ampla janela do quarto de Taemin, era uma manhã um pouco fria, demonstrando que o outono acabaria e logo chegaria o inverno e sua neve, a figura esguia que se encontrava deitada agora se esticava e espreguiçava languidamente bocejando alto. Era cedo, muito mais cedo do que o jovem ator Lee Taemin costumava acordar em suas manhãs de folga, essa era a primeira manhã de suas férias, havia terminado de filmar o dorama em que era protagonista e não via a hora de passar muito tempo com as duas pessoas que mais amava no mundo.  
  
A verdade é que com os horários loucos que ele, Jimin e Shownu levavam, ele quase nunca conseguia tempo livre pra matar a saudade que sentia dos dois, e isso constantemente o deixava irritado. Taemin estava agora sentado na cama e esfregou os olhos, se preparando para levantar, sabia que Jimin ainda estaria dormindo, pois no dia anterior o jovem dançarino havia ficado até muito tarde treinando, mas estava impaciente em ouvir a voz dele murmurando seu nome e sentir o calor do corpo dele no seu. Calçou as pantufas que Jimin havia o dado de presente, eram no formato de patinhos amarelos com as bochechas rosadas e grandes, o mais jovem tinha dito que achava esse personagem igualzinho a Taemin, quando este fazia cara de emburrado, mas aos olhos do mais velho as pantufas eram a imagem perfeita de Jimin em qualquer momento, com aquela boquinha sempre fazendo biquinho.  
  
Já calçado passou rapidamente no banheiro para lavar o rosto e escovar os dentes antes de seguir para o quarto do dançarino. Como eram somente os dois no amplo apartamento com três quartos o mais comum era eles não se preocuparem em fechar ou trancar as portas, não tinham nada para esconder um do outro, muito menos de Shownu que apesar de não morar junto com os amantes, de vez em quando passava a noite com eles e na manhã seguinte voltava para o dormitório do seu grupo de idols.  
  
\- Jiminah... Hey, Jiminah... - Taemin estava ajoelhado ao lado da cama de Jimin e deslizava os dedos delicadamente pelo braço exposto do menino adormecido.

O jovem dormia tranquilamente abraçado a um dos vários travesseiros em forma de bichinhos e jogado sobre inúmeras cobertas que faziam tudo menos cobrir seu corpo, Taemin só conseguia pensar em como ele conseguia dormir em paz com o quarto tão bagunçado, não que o jovem ator fosse uma perfeição, mas pelo menos seu quarto e sua cama não era abarrotada de coisas.

\- Jiminaaah... Acorda vai... - se apoiando nos cotovelos falava baixo próximo ao ouvido do mais novo – Hum... Anjinho acorda...

Como o outro sequer se movia Taemin decidiu ser mais drástico e começou a pousar leves beijos pelo rosto angelical do menino. Jimin realmente parecia um anjo, tinha o rostinho delicado e oval, com as bochechas rosadas naturalmente, além dos lindos lábios carnudos que pareciam estar permanentemente fazendo biquinho. Os cabelos tingidos de rosa caíam levemente sobre a testa enquanto o restante se espalhava como uma coroa pelo travesseiro macio.

Com essa abordagem um pouco mais “invasiva” Taemin notou que recebeu algumas reações e que o mais novo se mexia parecendo despertar, encorajado por isso ele continuou pousando beijos no rosto de Jimin, e agora também dava selinhos nos lábios rosados e entreabertos do menino além de descer lentamente com os beijos em direção ao pescoço e ombro exposto, a camiseta sem mangas larga demais para o corpo de Jimin acabava permitindo melhor acesso ao jovem ator. Esses movimentos fizeram Jimin reagir novamente em seu sono e de seus lábios um leve suspiro escapou ao mesmo tempo em que ele abria os olhos devagar, ainda sem foco e claramente não entendendo muito bem o que acontecia. Jimin piscou algumas vezes virando com a barriga para cima e se espreguiçando de forma preguiçosa, Taemin observava os movimentos do amante com um sorriso no rosto.

\- Ahn... Hum... Tae-Taeminssi? O que foi? – Jimin agora esfregava lentamente os olhos tentando afastar o sono, enquanto isso Taemin ainda pousava beijos em seu pescoço, agora deitado ao lado do mais jovem.

\- Estou me sentindo sozinho... E o Shownu oppa não está aqui. – Taemin acariciava a cintura do outro menino fazendo movimentos circulares por cima da camiseta exageradamente larga.

\- O hyung tem treino hoje, ele disse que só poderia vir à noite... A-ahn... - um gemido tímido e surpreso escapou dos lábios de Jimin, causado por um chupão que Taemin deu em seu pescoço – Taeminssi, nós não devíamos estar fazendo isso... O hyung não vai gostar... Ele...

\- Ele não precisa saber – o loiro interrompeu piscando e dando um sorriso malicioso, segurando o rosto angelical com ambas as mãos e se aproximando para beijar os lábios carnudos.

Taemin iniciou o beijo de forma delicada, ele sempre era delicado com Jimin, pois o menino era tão perfeito e parecia tão frágil que ele sentia que se fosse muito bruto Jimin iria quebrar. Ele sabia que era somente uma impressão, pois os anos de treinamento em dança deixaram o corpo de Jimin forte, definido pelos movimentos da dança, não que o jovem fosse musculoso, mas definitivamente ele conseguia levantar Taemin do chão, como fazia de vez em quando de brincadeira. Quem tinha o corpo mais bruto era Shownu, que também tinha o corpo definido pela dança, mas diferente de Jimin o mais velho malhava para se manter forte e com músculos definidos, em consequência isso refletia no modo como o idol agia com seus amantes.

Constantemente deixando marcas na pele alva e macia de ambos, obrigando Jimin a sempre usar roupas menos reveladoras para esconder as mordidas, chupões e marcas das “brincadeiras” inventadas pelo hyung. E fazendo Taemin ter de inventar algumas desculpas para o departamento de maquiagem quando precisava que alguma parte mais exposta de seu corpo aparecesse em câmera.

O beijo seguiu languido e delicado, com Taemin acariciando o rosto cada vez mais rosado do mais jovem, agora ele se posicionava por cima de Jimin deixando que um pouco de seu peso pressionasse o corpo do mais novo na cama. Essa mudança repentina fez com que o jovem notasse o tímido volume do membro de Taemin por baixo das calças de moletom cinza que este usava. Pego de surpresa Jimin emitiu novamente um gemido tremulo, sentindo seu próprio corpo responder com mais urgência as caricias que lhe eram dadas.

\- Shownu hyung vai ficar chateado se des-descobrir... Ahnn... – o mais jovem falou em tom suplicante enquanto as habilidosas mãos de Taemin acariciavam seu corpo por cima das roupas.

\- Mas você quer isso tanto quanto eu... – o mais velho deslizou uma das mãos até o volume que o membro do mais jovem formava e apertou delicadamente, isso fez com que Jimin emitisse novamente um gemido tremulo e corasse furiosamente – Viu só? Deixa eu cuidar de você Jiminah...vou fazer você se sentir muito bem...

Taemin voltou a beijar e mordiscar o pescoço do garoto, agora acariciando a ereção crescente de Jimin sobre a calça de pijama fina, a respiração do jovem dançarino acelerava aos poucos conforme a mão habilidosa do mais velho ia estimulando seu membro. Como era de costume Jimin não usava roupa intima para dormir e a fricção do tecido macio em seu pênis era uma sensação nova que estava o deixando bastante excitado. Além disso, Taemin sussurrava palavras e falava coisas ao pé do ouvido que faziam o garoto se arrepiar e sentir ondas de eletricidade percorrer seu corpo de uma maneira gostosa demais para ele negar.

\- Ahnn... Taeminssi... M-mais...

\- Mais o que anjinho? – Taemin sussurrou, apertando com um pouco mais de força o membro de Jimin – Se você não falar... Não vou saber...

\- AH... Humm... Hyung, p-por favor...

\- Você quer mais disso? – dessa vez Taemin colocou sua mão habilidosa por dentro da calça tocando levemente a ereção quente, deslizando os dedos devagar.

\- A-AHN HYUNG! – Jimin arqueou as costas, movimentando os quadris para obter um pouco mais de fricção.

\- Shhh... Tudo bem, vamos com calma... Está cedo e temos o dia inteiro, ok anjinho? – Taemin retirou a mão de dentro da calça de Jimin e se levantou da cama, deixando o mais novo confuso.

\- Hy-hyung? – o jovem sentou na cama acompanhando os movimentos de Taemin.

Seu coração ameaçava sair voando pela boca de tão forte que estava batendo em seu peito e ele tentou controlar sua respiração, sem muito sucesso, ajeitou os cabelos tingidos o melhor que pode e pôs as mãos pequenas nas bochechas, estavam quentes e deviam estar muito vermelhas, assim como seus lábios. Taemin por sua vez havia se levantado e seguia para a cômoda que existia no canto do quarto de Jimin, onde ele sabia que além das roupas do menino havia outras coisas mais “interessantes” para eles usarem. Com olhos atentos Jimin viu seu hyung abrir a primeira gaveta de sua cômoda e retirar a caixa de sapatos onde guardava “aquelas coisas”, sua respiração sobressaltou, estava ansioso e nervoso com as ideias de Taemin. O jovem loiro agora levava a caixa de volta para cama e a pousava sobre o colchão.

\- Hyung... - Jimin chamou suavemente, a ereção ainda presente por baixo das roupas.

Taemin voltou sua atenção ao mais jovem, deixando a caixa de lado e com um sorriso malicioso voltou novamente a beijar e acariciar o menino de cabelos tingidos. Interrompendo o beijo somente para retirar sua própria camisa, deixando o torso esguio exposto, os ombros atraentes chamaram a atenção do mais jovem que trouxe Taemin mais pra perto a fim de pousar beijos e mordidas ao longo do pescoço, ombros e peito do mais velho.

Apreciando a atitude do mais jovem, Taemin se recostou nos travesseiros, agora sentindo os lindos lábios rosados passearem por seu corpo, incitando sensações muito bem vindas e desejadas. Enquanto Jimin beijava e mordiscava timidamente seu pescoço, Taemin havia entrelaçado os dedos nos cabelos rosados do garoto, guiando levemente os movimentos deste.

\- Hum... Muito bom anjinho... A-ahn – Taemin fechou os olhos jogando a cabeça levemente para trás, enquanto Jimin abocanhava e sugava um de seus mamilos – Jiminah... Hum... Isso...

Encorajado pelos gemidos e sussurros do jovem de cabelos loiros, Jimin continuou sugando e mordiscando um dos mamilos que agora estava intumescido e levemente avermelhado pelo ataque, alternando lentamente de um mamilo para outro o jovem de cabelos rosa deixava um fino rastro de saliva sobre o peito do mais velho, peito este que agora subia e descia com mais intensidade expondo a crescente excitação do ator.

Taemin ainda mantinha a calça de moletom e suas roupas intimas, que no momento ficavam cada vez mais incômodas à medida que seu membro ficava duro. Jimin tinha a boca perfeita e o jovem sabia usa-la para trazer inúmeros tipos de prazeres para seus hyungs, neste exato momento Taemin sentia como se estivesse em brasas por onde a boca habilidosa do mais novo beijava e deslizava.

Era esse tipo de intimidade que ele mais sentia falta, dos toques e carícias quentes de Jimin e das ordens e “brincadeiras” mais brutas de Shownu oppa. Lembrou-se do modo como o mais velho agia com os dois, ele era dominador e por vezes um pouco agressivo, além de muito possessivo com os dois amantes, mas era isso que os dois amavam em Shownu, essa lembrança despertou uma súbita vontade em Taemin.

Segurou Jimin pelos cabelos com força o puxando para um beijo dominador e apaixonado, sugava e mordia os lábios cheios do jovem, e a única reação que este esboçava a mudança repentina vinha em forma de gemidos suplicantes e da forma como arqueava o corpo quente contra Taemin, ele podia sentir que Jimin se esfregava no seu lado direito procurando meios de aumentar a fricção em sua própria ereção e receber o alivio prazeroso que necessitava.

\- Hyung... Tae-Taemin hyung... Ahn, ahn – Jimin sentia todo o corpo tremer, as mãos do jovem loiro agora apertavam suas coxas e o puxavam para cima de seu colo, sentia o membro incrivelmente duro e pulsante de Taemin ser pressionado contra suas nádegas – Mais... Eu preciso de mais... AH!

\- Mais o que Jiminah? Mais disso... - pressionou com mais força sua ereção contra o traseiro de Jimin, fazendo este estremecer e gemer alto – Ou mais disso...? – colocou uma das mãos por dentro do pijama massageando a entrada do mais jovem.

\- Ah-Ahnn... Taeminssi... I-isso...

\- Você gosta disso não é mesmo? – continuou massageando a entrada do mais jovem – Gosta de sentir meus dedos te tocando... Tsc... Que anjinho mais pervertido... Hehe.

\- Ahn... Sem provocações hyung... Por favor, preciso sentir você... - a voz de Jimin era manhosa e suplicante e ele rebolava lentamente sobre a ereção de Taemin, buscando por mais prazer.

\- Shhh... Hyung vai te dar exatamente o que você quer... Ok? – Taemin agora abaixava as calças do mais jovem, deixando seu traseiro e membro expostos, o contato da pele quente com o ar frio daquela manhã fez Jimin se arrepiar e emitir um gemido baixo.

Enquanto trazia a caixa que havia ficado esquecida pra perto, Taemin acariciava e apertava com força as nádegas perfeitamente redondas e convidativas do garoto de cabelos rosa. Era uma das suas partes favoritas no corpo de Jimin, a bunda redonda e firme moldada pelos anos de dança.

Pegando dentro da caixa um frasco de lubrificante, espremeu uma boa quantidade do liquido viscoso entregas nadegas do mais jovem usando os dedos de uma das mãos para espalhar ao redor da entrada quente e pulsante, podia sentir as pernas de Jimin tremerem de antecipação e via quão excitado ele estava pelo o modo como o pau do mais novo pulsava levemente.

Ainda massageando a entrada rosada do pobre menino, Taemin introduziu lentamente um de seus dedos em Jimin, murmurando baixo ao sentir os músculos do jovem contrair e relaxarem envolvendo seu dedo. Logo que colocou o dedo completamente dentro do mais jovem, começou a movimentar lentamente para fora e para dentro, fazendo com que Jimin se acostumasse com a intrusão.

\- Ahh-Ahh... - Jimin havia deitado a cabeça no ombro do jovem loiro e fechado os olhos sentindo ser penetrado, era uma sensação maravilhosa.

\- Isso... Geme pra mim, só pra mim... - Taemin aumentou um pouco a velocidade que penetrava, sentindo que o garoto de cabelos tingidos relaxava e se acostumava com os movimentos – Vou colocar mais um dedo Jiminah... Consegue aguentar? – sussurrava próximo ao ouvido e podia sentir o interior de Jimin pulsar em reação a seus movimentos e sussurros.

\- S-sim... - Jimin queria que o mais velho fosse mais rápido, queria que ele fosse mais violento – Hyung... Mais, por favor... - rebolou algumas vezes encorajando o mais velho a ir mais rápido.

\- Aigo... Tão necessitado... - Taemin introduziu mais um dedo dentro de Jimin e obedecendo aos lamentos e gemidos aumentou a velocidade, movimentando os dedos de modo que ele se abrisse mais, logo um terceiro dedo foi introduzido e os gemidos agora eram tão altos que enchiam o quarto.

\- AH AHHN... Taeminssi, por favor... Eu preciso de vo-você...

\- Tem certeza anjinho? – Taemin puxou Jimin pelos cabelos fazendo o mais novo o encarar, a visão que teve foi maravilhosa.

Jimin estava com o rosto completamente vermelho, o lábio inchado e avermelhado dos beijos e mordidas, o olhar do mais novo era somente excitação e ele lacrimejava um pouco, gemendo fraco. Enquanto Taemin olhava para o estado em que o mais jovem se encontrava Jimin engoliu a seco, queria muito que o mais velho parasse de provocar e o preenchesse logo, metendo com força até que ele gozasse, ele que já estava tão próximo mesmo que sua ereção, sequer havia sido tocada.

\- Hyung... Por favor, pre-preciso do seu pau em mim... A-ahn... Por favor, me fode... – Jimin continuou murmurando entre gemidos vários, ”por favor,” enquanto rebolava e roçava sua ereção entre ele e o mais velho.

Tomado por novo impulso de desejo Taemin empurrou o jovem de cabelos tingidos na cama, o fazendo virar com o rosto para o colchão, enquanto ajoelhava atrás dele e se livrava impacientemente das calças do seu moletom e de sua cueca, colocou Jimin com o traseiro para cima, tendo uma linda visão da entrada agora avermelhada e pulsante, necessitada de ser preenchida, deslizou os dedos pelas nádegas do mais jovem fazendo uma carícia suave. Jimin mantinha o rosto escondido contra os lençóis, sentiu os dedos de Taemin acariciando sua bunda lentamente e resolveu chegar um pouco mais pra trás, rebolando, querendo sentir mais do toque e convencer ao outro de que estava pronto, no entanto esse gesto somente rendeu um estalado tapa em sua nádega esquerda, seguido de outro na outra nádega, Jimin gemeu alto virando o rosto para o lado ainda murmurando palavras desconexas.

\- Paciência Jimin-ah, eu não disse que temos todo o tempo do mundo? – Taemin agora provocava o garoto com seu pênis roçando na entrada, ameaçando começar a penetrá-lo para depois diminuir a pressão.

\- Taeminssi... Por favor... Eu preciso sentir você... Não me provoque mais... - Jimin tentava forçar o corpo para trás, mas era segurado pelas duas mãos de Taemin na sua cintura.

Após um pouco mais de provocação, fazendo pressão com seu membro na entrada de Jimin, Taemin resolveu que já era demais para ele também, o mais jovem era uma bagunça de gemidos e sussurros apaixonados e melosos. Segurando o quadril do jovem introduziu seu membro lentamente na entrada rosada e quente, o que rendeu um gemido languido e gostoso do mais novo, sentindo finalmente começar a ser preenchido. Taemin mal pode conter seu gemido ao sentir o calor envolvendo sua ereção, continuou penetrando lentamente, centímetro a centímetro até estar completamente envolto no interior apertado do mais novo.

Sentia muita falta de estar dentro do amante dessa forma e apesar de não ter exatamente planejado que as coisas fossem acabar dessa forma, estava satisfeito com o resultado dessa manhã.

\- Jiminie... Você é tão gostoso... Hum... - Taemin sussurrou baixo inclinando o corpo para frente e beijando as costas do mais novo – Eu poderia passar a minha vida assim com você... – continuou beijando as costas de Jimin enquanto começou a se movimentar para fora devagar, para depois entrar novamente todo de uma vez.

A única reação esboçada por Jimin era gemer baixinho e sentir o corpo arrepiar com tamanho prazer que sentia a cada estocada, suas mãos agora seguravam nas cobertas da cama como forma de mantê-lo são em meio ao prazer que sentia. Não demorou muito para que Taemin achasse a posição perfeita de encontro à próstata de Jimin, tirando dos lábios do garoto de cabelos rosa o mais perfeito gemido de prazer intenso, seguido de algumas palavras urgentes.

\- Taeminssi... Isso! AH! Continua... P-por favor... - Jimin agarrava os lençóis para controlar a forma como as ondas de prazer o tomavam completamente.

Como que obedecendo a um mantra hipnótico, Taemin seguiu com os movimentos bruscos, retirando seu membro de forma lenta para depois atacar a entrada do mais novo de forma violenta novamente. Suas mãos seguravam a cintura de Jimin de uma forma que ele sabia que iria deixar marcas, não era comum que ele fizesse isso, mas o modo como Jimin gemia seu nome e o prazer de sentir o outro contrair em volta de sua ereção a cada nova estocada o estava deixando zonzo.

O jovem ator sentia que seu ápice estava se aproximando e agora seus movimentos se tornavam mais rápidos e urgentes, forçando o corpo do jovem de cabelos rosa de encontro ao colchão, Taemin curvou-se novamente sobre as costas de Jimin beijando o pescoço e ombros que haviam tomado uma coloração avermelhada.

\- Jiminie... O hyung vai gozar... Onde você quer? – Taemin sussurrou arfando, o mais novo estava rebolando de um jeito muito provocador e ele sabia que não aguentaria muito mais.

\- E-em mim... De-dentro... AH! – Jimin gemeu alto ao sentir os dentes do mais velho sendo afundados na junção de seu pescoço, de uma forma primal. – Hy-hyung...?

\- Hum...? – Taemin aumentou um pouco mais a força e velocidade, estava quase.

\- Pode... Po-pode me tocar? – o mais novo pediu entre gemidos.

\- Vai gozar pro hyung? – Taemin murmurou levando uma de suas mãos ao membro quente e incrivelmente duro do mais jovem – Hum? Anjinho? Goza pra mim...

Instigado pelas palavras e movimentos do mais velho Jimin sentiu seu clímax chegando em forma de um prazer que pareciam fagulhas elétricas por todo seu corpo, ele agora era somente gemidos e palavras desconexas, enquanto seu corpo tremia e seu sêmen jorrava em abundância nos lençóis abaixo dos dois. Taemin também sentiu seu ápice chegar assim que o interior do mais novo se tornou mais apertado e pulsante, conforme este gozava, e também gemendo alto liberou seu prazer dentro de Jimin, o preenchendo do líquido quente.

Continuou penetrando o jovem dançarino até que as ondas de prazer do clímax o abandonassem para depois sentir o corpo ceder ao cansaço e se deitar por cima do amante, agora a única preocupação em sua cabeça era continuar plantando beijos sobre os cabelos rosa e o rosto perfeito de Jimin. Retirando seu membro de dentro do jovem dançarino, Taemin rolou para o lado deitando com a barriga para cima, um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios, se espreguiçava lentamente ainda sentindo o esforço perdurar pelo corpo. Jimin também se ajeitava na cama, virando de frente para o amante apoiando a cabeça em um dos braços.

\- Taeminssi foi maldade sua me acordar dessa forma! Eu ainda estou dolorido do treino de ontem, sabia? – fez um biquinho como se estivesse magoado, no entanto a verdade não poderia ser mais contraria.

\- Aigo... Não ouvi nenhuma reclamação enquanto eu estava fazendo o que eu fiz... - Taemin mostrou a língua de forma brincalhona para o amante, piscando um dos olhos.

\- Aish... Você é impossível... - Jimin revirou os olhos levantando e saindo da cama.

\- Aonde você vai? – o ator perguntou, sentando na cama e observando o jovem seguir para o banheiro pensando em como a bunda do seu amante era linda.

\- Tomar um banho ora! – Jimin parou na porta do banheiro – Você não vem? – disse provocativo – Vai se arriscar em perder a chance de ter isso aqui de novo... - deslizando uma das mãos pelo corpo deu um leve aperto e uma tapinha no próprio traseiro, piscando um dos olhos e convidando Taemin com um dos dedos.

\- Achei que tivesse dolorido do treino, anjo... – Taemin se aproximou acariciando de leve uma das coxas subindo para apertar com força o traseiro nu do amante.

\- Estou... Mas você é muito viciante...

Os dois seguiram para dentro do banheiro, onde iriam continuar suas provocações e brincadeiras por mais algum tempo antes de decidirem que seus dedos já estavam enrugados o suficiente. Voltando para cama passaram mais algumas horas testando os itens de dentro da caixa de “brincadeiras” de Shownu, o dia seria longo e cheio de prazer para eles, enquanto o mais velho não chegava.

Quando finalmente se sentiram saciados, seguiram o dia de forma normal, Jimin contou sobre seus últimos trabalhos, ele havia participado do tour internacional de uma grande banda de idols e mal havendo voltado pra Seoul já havia sido escalado para participar de um comeback stage. Depois os dois saíram para fazer compras, Taemin adorava mimar Jimin de todas as formas possíveis e como ambos nos últimos meses estavam igualmente ocupados ele mal tinha comprado coisas para o jovem. E como o dançarino havia informado, Shownu o outro amante deles, só iria estar em casa à noite, então tinham o dia inteiro para se divertirem, somente os dois.  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Olá! Obrigada por ler minha fanfic!
> 
> Eu mantive algumas expressões coreanas, abaixo seguem seus significados:  
> Dorama = geralmente usado para descrever dramas televisivos coreanos  
> Oppa = forma de tratamento para pessoas mais velhas que o interlocutor (mulheres mais novas para homens mais velhos), no caso da fanfic é um tratamento íntimo  
> Hyung = forma de tratamento para pessoas mais velhas que o interlocutor (homens mais novos para homens mais velhos)  
> Aigo = expressão de surpresa ou tédio, gíria  
> Aish = expressão de descontentamento, gíria


End file.
